sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Storms of the Moon
This Roleplay is currently '''Free To Join'. Keep in mind that if I get continuous god-modding and drastic plot-stealing/altering, I will kick the offenders and restrict the RP to those I invite.'' Plot The continent of Yurashia has long been revered as a place of mythical beauty and vast, flourishing cultures. Home to many immaculate locations, among these places are the Moonlight Plains; hailed as the place where "the moon meets with Mobius", yearly festivals in honor of the moon and other celestial bodies are held within the village of the Plains. The grandiose festivals catch the attention of people from all over Mobius, and it is not uncommon for tourists to travel to the Moonlight Plains in order to partake in the festivities; the village is noted for it's homely beauty and serenity, and also for it's security. However, the reason for the village's safety is underhanded; from the very beginning, the lunar village has been ruled by The Thundering Armada, a despotic group who would tax the settlers of the Moonlight Plains for various goods and services, keeping their home safe from bandits, raiders, and the like in return. While the Armada and the villagers have kept a tense if somewhat steady relationship, the only one who refused to live under the thumb of the Armada was a Mobian Komainu named Daichi, responsible for maintaining a mysterious obelisk that was located in the middle of the Celestic Lake. Naturally, this strange structure got the interest of the Armada, and time and time again, they marched to the lake, trying to discover the obelisk's secrets. Time and time again, they were spurned, with claims that some unknown, divine force was assisting Daichi in protecting the obelisk. Eventually, the Armada gave up on trying to invade Daichi's home, for now, and have resumed maintaining their stronghold over the Moonlight Plains. But things grow tense, and tourists looking to visit the Moonlight Plains for the yearly festival might find that trouble is starting to roll in... Rules #'Stick to the plot.' Do not alter it to revolve around your character, do not change it drastically, etc. #'No Godmodding.' You should all know what this means; no auto-hitting, no random attacks, no constant avoidance of damage, no metagaming, etc. #'No Trolling.' #'No picking random fights with others.' #'Do not just randomly jump into a scene.' Either ask, or build up your arrival accordingly (I.E "Suddenly, such and such and such" or "Meanwhile, somewhere else blah blah blah") #'No hogging all the glory.' #'Please ask if you want your character to be a member of The Thundering Armada.' #'No controlling other users' characters without their permission.' #'Put effort in your posts'. I mean it; none of this "Person: Shadow Ball! *uses Shadow Ball*" crap. :*'Acceptable method:' (Person: Shadow Ball! *charges up a concentrated ball of shadow energy, and then fires it at Person 2*) :*'Preferred method:' ("Shadow Ball!" Person yelled. Cupping his hands in front of him, he began charging up a concentrated ball of pure shadows. After a few seconds he threw the ball at Person 2.) Current Participants Moderators are the peacekeepers of the RP. Listen to them if they tell you that you broke a rule, and don't throw a hissy pissy fit if they give out constructive criticism on how you RP. Only people that I (Ryushusupercat) absolutely trust get to be moderators. *'Ryushu' - RP Owner/Moderator :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Saren' - RP Moderator :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Josh' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Voltz' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Yoshiya' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 Banned Users None so far. Let's keep it that way. Characters Heroes *'The Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - Played by Ryu. *'Moonlight Plains villagers' - Random villagers from the settlement in the Moonlight Plains. Can be played by anyone. Neutral *'Daichi the Komainu' - The reclusive and stern guardian of the Lunar Obelisk who lives in the middle of the Celestic Lake. He primarily keeps to himself, but may help if he feels it necessary. Played by Ryu. *'Joshua Sentrium Burns' - A member of the Jkirk Federations. He came to attend the festival. *'The Jkirk Federations' - A Intergalactic Dictatorship led by Adex Zarvok Burns. Possible entry. *'Minamoto the Porcupine' - The bold and prideful captain of the Rising Sun Warriors Guild in Nihon, attending the festival to potentially recruit new talent as well as scout the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters. Played by Voltz. *'Joshua Zephyrius' - Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris. Entered within the plains by mistake due to a warpdrive interference. *'Empyrdom of Anticytheris' - The interplanetary military faction of Antiquus, led by Joshua Zephyrius. Possible entry. Villains *'The Thundering Armada' - The 'rulers' of the Moonlight Plains. Characters listed here are played by Ryu, unnamed footsoldiers can be played by anyone. You may ask to create a character to use for this group. *'Yurashia Egg Army' - Played by anyone. **'Sable the Tanuki' - The Sub-Boss of the Yurashia Egg Army who serves directly under Egg Boss Conquering Storm. Played by Ryu. *'Xavek' - The rarely seen head of Plastech industries, his goals here are a mystery. *'Emrys Vaughn' - The Lord Serpent has come to these lands with conquest in mind, wanting to 'dethrone' the head of the Thundering Armada and plunder the Moonlight Plains for power before ruling as Pharaoh. Roleplay Part 1: The Night Before The Lunar Festival It was roughly 5:00 PM, the night before the yearly festival that took place in the village of the Moonlight Plains. Said festival lasted for three days, with the final day being the most grandiose of all, all in celebration of the moon (and other celestial bodies, but here, the moon was held in particularly high reverence). Villagers were busy preparing for the festival, and by now, tourists should be starting to show up as well. The village itself was quite large and accommodating, and seems to be bustling with activity, people chatting and socializing, all excited for the upcoming festival. Joshua Sentrium Burns, having heard of talks of there being a festival over at the Moonlight Plains, had decided to attend it himself. As such, he was one of the first to arrive at the village. Upon arrival, he had grown an interest in the architecture, and the citizens activities. Meanwhile, 400 meters near the village, a glowing blur of blue light zoomed from an unknown source to this location. A green-haired man skidded to a stop towards the gates, if any. It seemed that he had warpdriven into the area by mistake and had almost crashed on the gates if there were such, were it not for him skidding from a fairly high distance away. "Again with this?" he thought after experiencing a warpdrive interference yet again. He sighed and looked around the village. He was fascinated by the slightly familiar architecture. "Well, staying a little bit wouldn't hurt..." he said as he went sightseeing in the area. None of the villagers seemed to have noticed the warpdrive anomaly that had blasted towards the gates, which was good, because it would have likely caused a bit of panic. Inside the village, booths of all kinds had been set up, selling various goods, trinkets and wares. The entire aesthetic feel was very Yurashian. The Cloudtop Mountains that neighbored the village held their own settlement as well, and the villagers there were already starting to make their way to the Moonlight Village to participate in the festival; among them were a male horse, a female panda, a male bearcat, and a male squirrel. "Is this... Mobius?" he thought, seeing the anthropomorphs around him as somewhat familiar from what he had seen before when he visited Genesis City at the continent of Downunda. As he walked around, he was amused by the various trinkets sold before him. Seeing that he was on a different planet with an entirely different currency, he had no choice of buying one. After all, he uses monets instead of rings. Regardless, he viewed the impending festival, waiting for it to unfold. He walked towards an alley and jumped to the top of a roofed house, if any. The sight of a non-Mobian walking around got a couple of curious looks from the villagers and tourists, but apparently it wasn't that strange to them, seeing as how humans/Overlanders were welcomed to the festivities, as well. The building that Josh chose to scale looked like old-style Yurashian architecture, as was virtually all of the village, but still with a modern flair to it, and quite beautiful. No one noticed him climb onto the building. Down near the village square, a couple Mobians armed with different weapons seemed to be patrolling the area; any nearby villagers were giving them a respectable berth, and seemed a bit nervous around them. :(Ryu-Unsure if the Armada members should wear, like, specific regalia to denote their alliance.) :(Joshua- It's honestly your choice, but I think they should .3.) :(That sounds like a good idea, but I don't know what it'd look like .w.) :(Thinking of a uniform for a faction is quite difficult at times. What is the type of government for the faction?) :(Well, it's hard to explain... it's led by one person atm, but leadership was passed down through this current leader's whole family (the Shimasu Clan); the current leader, Hachiro, has two primary confidants, and the Mobianoid yōkai that make up the bulk of the entire group serve as his 'soldiers', but he fights alongside them, too; probably the lowest in the hierarchy are the regular Mobian footsoldiers (like Citra the Dhole). I'm thinking of him having a strong bias towards Mobianoid yōkai/mythical creatures of Asian origin like himself (Hachiro is a Mobianoid satori, which is a monkey-like yōkai with powerful psychic abilities). These are all the members so far.) Joshua wondered around the village, watching as the booths are being set up. "Hm... this is surely going to be one interesting festival." One of the booths that was already set up seemed to be selling beautiful, iridescent stones of different types, made into necklaces, bracelets, charms, and whatnot. Joshua took notice of the Booth, and began looking of what it has to offer. "...Hm..." The lady at the booth, a chubby Mobian tapir, smiled and bowed respectfully at Joshua. "Hello, sir! Are you interested in buying a Celestic Opal?" Joshua Zephyrius observed the area below. "Is there a festival around here or something? The preparation is quite similar to those from Antiquus."